When participating in a meeting, whether in a physical conference room or over the internet through an online collaborative computing session, it may be beneficial to use a display device such as a projector to show screen images to a plurality of attendees. Generally, this is accomplished through a physical connection between a participant's computer (personal computer or “PC”, laptop, etc.) and the display device in order to relay the image on the computer to the display device. While this may pose problems for certain users, such as those needing an adapter to connect to standard projectors, it particularly causes problems when multiple presenters to an online collaborative computing session are located within a same conference room. In this instance, it is often necessary to connect the presenter's computer to both the projector and maintain presenter rights for the online collaborative computing session. Should presenters change during the meeting, this creates an unnecessarily time consuming exchange of the wires connected to the projector, in addition to the maintenance of presenter rights for the online collaborative computing session. Furthermore, generally setting up a projector in a conference room, particularly for online meetings, often requires cumbersome and inefficient manual configuration.